Workbench crate
}} A workbench crate is a storage container in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Honest Hearts that is always located next to a workbench. Characteristics Each crate contains random loot determined by two checks against a random loot table. Each check results in one of 25 different items or item sets, which mostly include crafting ingredients and drained Energy Weapons ammunition, but also all skill books that do not improve combat skills. The random loot of this container is the only source of additional skill books in Honest Hearts. Locations |description = To the right of Joshua Graham. }} |description = In the Survivalist's room. }} |description = In the same room as the Compliance Regulator. }} |description = In the same room as the Desert Ranger combat armor. }} Contents Two checks of: :4% chance of creating a :* Big Book of Science :4% chance of 2 checks of one of: :* Big Book of Science :* Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual :* D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine :* Dean's Electronics :* Lying, Congressional Style :* Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor :* Tumblers Today :Chances for a variable amount of drained ammunition (except for the last entry, every unit of drained ammunition has a 25% chance to not appear at all): :* 4%: 12 checks of 11 drained flamer fuel tank or 15 drained microfusion cell or 20 drained small energy cell :* 6%: 1 check of either nothing (25%) or: 8 drained flamer fuel tank or 11 drained microfusion cell or 15 drained small energy cell :* 4%: 2 checks of 6 drained flamer fuel tank or 8 drained microfusion cell or 11 drained small energy cell]] :* 6%: 1 check of either nothing (25%) or: 6 drained flamer fuel tank or 8 drained microfusion cell or 11 drained small energy cell :* 4%: 5 drained flamer fuel tanks :* 4%: 5 drained electron charge packs :* 4%: 1 drained microfusion cell :* 4%: 5 drained small energy cells :* 2%: 1 drained small energy cell :Chances for all other items: :* 4%: 1 healing powder :* 4%: 2 sacred datura root :* 8%: 1 knife (25 or 35% weapon condition) :* 4%: 1 wonderglue :* 12%: 1 leather belt :* 4%: 7 fission batteries :* 0.8%: 1 fission battery :Chance to get nothing whatsoever from a single check: :* 18.22% Below are some useful approximate chances derived from the information above (may contain errors): * 3.32%: Empty crate * 84.64%: No skill books * 7.92%: Two or more skill books * 0.16%: Four skill books * 9.79%: One or more copies of Big Book of Science * 2.11%: One or more copies of a specific skill book other than Big Book of Science along with any other skill book * 0.36%: Two or more copies of Big Book of Science * 0.20%: Two or more copies of a specific skill book other than Big Book of Science * 0.0015%: Four separate, specific skill books * 0.0000666%: Four copies of one specific skill book Notes * Workbench crates use the metal box model from Fallout: New Vegas. * Chances for all items are taken from the GECK. * Entering a cave containing a workbench crate for the first time permanently sets its content, which is irreversible without loading a save game prior to entering the specific cave or using the console, selecting it, and typing . Category:Honest Hearts containers and storage ru:Ящик слесаря de:Werkbank-Kiste uk:Ящик слюсаря